To The Victor go the Spoils
by Weeping Angel
Summary: Yami and Seto are engaged in a new sort of game, with much higher stakes. The prize: Yugi. Please R+R
1. Confusion

To the Victor go the Spoils

Hey everyone. This is the newest story from me, Weeping Angel. I hope you guys like this as much as you liked my other story. Oh, and if anyone's reading this, I need a beta-reader. So, if anyone would like to apply….

The next two chapters are already written, so they will be posted soon (probably every second day. And the next part of Extinguished will be out soon, too.

Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own a thing…

On to the fic!!!!

Yugi Mutou stared in shock at the two people who had just professed their undying love for him.

Yami glared at Seto Kaiba, the one vying with him for his Aibou's affections. Seto just smirked back, before turning an anxious look back to the innocent boy in front of them. Yami noticed the glance with a sort of relieved sigh. That one simple gesture assured Yami that Seto wasn't as sure of Yugi's affections as he had seemed on the way over the Game Shop. Yugi's Grandpa had died last year, leaving everything to his grandson in his will. The diminutive seventeen year old had been forced to grow up quickly, with running the shop and keeping up in school, but the boy had somehow, which no one could understand, but no one really wanted to question either, kept his innocence and his huge heart.

"Yugi? Aibou?" Yami asked gently, switching his gaze to his light.

"I...I don't understand..." Yugi said, hopelessly confused. "Y-you both love me?"

Yami looked at Seto, then back at Yugi. "Hai, Aibou. We do." he said softly, trying to ease the smaller boy's mind somewhat.

It didn't work.

"But...why?"

"Because you're you, Yugi." Seto tried to explain. "You're kind, and sweet, and trusting. Only you, Yugi," he said with a bittersweet smile, "could have brought me out of my shell. So many would have given up, but you persisted, with your offers of friendship, after all I did to you. You got through to me on a level not even Mokuba could reach. Only you could have done that."

"But I'm weak!" Yugi protested. "I can't even defend myself! And I'm short!" Yugi said the last bit looking _up_ at the others.

Yami let out a bark of laughter, as he knelt down until he was at eye level with the small boy. "If you recall, Aibou, so am I." His face turned serious. "Yugi, you're you. And I would not trade in any of you. I would take all of you. The good and the bad, together." he told Yugi fiercely. "I love _you_, and that means all of you."

The tears shining in Yugi's eyes doubled when Seto added, "That goes double for me, Yugi. We like you just the way you are."

Yugi didn't speak for a long time. 

"I…I need some time to think about all of this." He finally said.

Yami nodded instantly. "You can have all the time you need, Hikari. Just remember, if you ever need me, I'm here for you."

Yugi's eyes shined. "Thank you, Yami." He said. The sincerity of his voice made Seto smile. 

"I'll also give you all the time you need, Yugi." Seto told the smaller boy. "I…" the chestnut haired boy sighed as his mobile phone rang. "What is it?" he answered harshly into the phone. 

Yugi and Yami couldn't hear the person on the other end of the phone, but whatever they said had obviously annoyed Seto. "Fine. I'm coming now." He looked back at Yugi. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I have to go. But…" he seemed to be doing some quick thinking. "But, would you like to come over my house tomorrow? Straight after school?" 

"Sure!" Yugi exclaimed. Then he gave a quick glance to his darker half, who seemed to be slightly angry. "Um, can Yami come too?"

"I don't know, Yugi." Seto replied slowly, looking at Yami. "Shouldn't he stay and keep the shop open?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, the shop doesn't open any more on Thursdays, so there's no need."

Seto sighed, looking from Yugi to Yami and back to Yugi again. Yugi was looking at him with impossibly wide eyes, and a small pout on his lips. Seto recognised the look immediately. The 'puppy dog' look, as it was called. Mokuba often used this look to get what he wanted. "If that makes you happy, Yugi, Yami can come too." He relented, bending down to give Yugi a hug. "I really have to go, though. I'm sorry."

And with that, Seto was gone.

Yami turned to his lighter half. "Aibou, I know you need time to think about this, and I don't want to get in your way. I'll stay in my soul room until tomorrow, unless you need me, if that's alright with you?" Yami half asked, half suggested.

Yugi sighed. "Thank you, Yami." He smiled. "I'll call you for dinner." 

Yugi watched as Yami vanished into the Puzzle, then let his head fall into his hands. "Why me?"

The next day, Yugi met up with Jou on the way to school. He tried to act like his normal, happy self, but the conversation he had had with Seto and Yami last night weighed too heavily on his mind.

"Hey, Yug," Jou asked, noticing immediately that something was troubling his friend. "What's the matter?"

Yugi sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Jou." Yugi said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Try me anyway." Jou shrugged.

"Last night, Seto came over my house, and then him and Yami said…" Yugi blushed, looking down. The next words came out as a mumble. "They both said they loved me."

Jou stopped, turning to face his smaller friend. "Yugi, did I just hear you say that both Kaiba and Yami said that they loved you?" he asked. "_Please_ tell me I heard you wrong." Jou all but pleaded.

Yugi frowned in confusion at Jou. "That's what they said."

"Look, Yug, I don't know about your Yami, but you can't trust Kaiba!" Jou said fiercely. "That guy cares for no one but himself!"

"That's not true, Jou. He cares for Mokuba."

"That's different. Mokuba's his brother!"

"But Jou," Yugi began, but was cut off by Jou. 

"Yugi, just promise me you wont do anything stupid. Alright?"

Yugi smiled, although he was confused. In all the time he had known Jou, the blonde boy had never betrayed his trust. He had no reason to doubt him now. "I promise, Jou."

Jou stormed up to Seto during lunch break. The blonde boy gripped the multi-billionaire's arm, in an attempt to pull him over to a secluded area of bushes and trees.

"What do you want, Chihuahua?" Seto snarled at Jou.

"I want to talk to you. About Yugi."

Seto sighed. He had wondered how long it would take for the news to spread to Yugi's friends. "Over here." He said, leading Jou to a quiet area away from all the other students. "What?"

"Yugi just told me that you had said you loved him." Jou accused.

"And so what if I did?" Seto shot back, though he already knew the answer.

"So what you told me was just a lie? I was just…a toy, is that it?" Seto flinched at the hurt that was obvious in Jou's voice. The blonde's next words came out as a whisper. "You said you loved _me_."

Well, what did you think? Hit the little button down there and tell me if you liked it. Or if you thought it sucked.

Weeping Angel


	2. Highs

Hey, everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of this fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The explanations of what Seto did and why will be in the next chapter, although this one will make a lot of people more confused. ^_^ Have fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, and the Jumbo Wumbo ( I think that I own that. There isnt a lolly by that name where I live, but there might be one elsewhere

Chapter 2

Seto sighed. He knew Jou had a point. He had told the beautiful blonde boy he loved him, and he had not lied. He did love him.

"Jou, please, let me explain." Seto pleaded.

But it had no effect on the other boy. Jou's chocolaty brown eyes filled with tears. He had finally thought he had found someone who liked him for him, and it didn't hurt that it was the boy of his dreams, but now, all he felt was betrayal. 

"Did you just use me? Use me to get to Yugi?" Jou asked brokenly. He shook his head, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes, despite his best effects to stop them. "Was that your plan from beginning?"

"No, Jou, listen to me!" Seto pleaded, trying to get through to Jou.

"I don't care what your excuse is. Just know one thing, Seto Kaiba." Jou interrupted. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you." He turned to walk away, but stopped, looking over his shoulder at the brown haired boy. "Just tell me one thing. Did it mean anything to you? Anything at all?" he questioned. When Seto didn't immediately reply, Jou nodded. "Fine. See ya round, Kaiba."

"Jou, wait!" Seto called after the retreating boy. 

Jou did, turning once more, fire in his eyes. "Why? So you can break my heart again?"

"No, Jou. So I can explain." Seto said, moving closer to the boy. He reached out an arm, but Jou flinched, as if Seto was going to slap him.

Seto recoiled, frozen to the spot. Jou didn't seem to notice.

"Well?" Jou asked when Seto didn't start talking. "You said you wanted to explain." He snapped.

Suddenly Seto saw Yugi, waving at him and Jou, while running over to meet them. Quickly, the brown haired boy hissed in the other's ear. "Come over tonight. Eight o'clock."

Jou looked startled. "But…" but the boy couldn't think of a good enough argument.

"Please, Jou. I'll explain everything tonight." Seto implored.

Jou sighed as Yugi finally reached them. "Tonight then."

"Tonight what?" Yugi asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm going over Kaiba's house tonight." Jou purposely didn't tell Yugi the entirety of the truth.

"Cool!" Yugi said, with a small jump. "I'm going over his house this afternoon." The boy looked up at Seto. "Can Jou come over this afternoon too? Please?! Please?!"

Seto looked at Jou, then back at Yugi. "I guess, if he wants to." Seto shot Jou a look that clearly said, 'say no'.

"I guess, if Yugi wants me there, I guess I can come." He shot Seto a scathing look. "That is, if I'm not interrupting your _plans_ for the afternoon."

"Yea!!!" Yugi exclaimed. "Me, Yami and Jou'll all be there! Yippie!" Yugi jumped up again happily.

"Yugi…" Jou asked, looking down at the younger boy with apprehension.

"Yeah, Jou?" Yugi answered, bouncing up and down faster now. "Boing! Boing! Boing! Hey, look! I'm nearly as tall as you!" he laughed gleefully as Jou stooped to his level. "See, Yami, you're wrong. I _will_ grow!"

"Yugi, you didn't!" Jou sighed in exasperation. 

"Yep!" came Yugi's cheerful reply.

"Didn't what?" Seto asked, curious.

"He's had a Jumbo Wumbo." Jou said as if it was self explanatory. 

"Which is…?" Seto prodded.

"A Jumbo Wumbo! A Jumbo Wumbo!" Yugi jumped onto Seto, clinging to the boy by wrapping his small arms around Seto's neck. 

He didn't see Jou's frown as the blonde boy began to explain the workings and tragic effects of a Jumbo Wumbo to Seto. "It's a lolly that Yug loves, but it makes him as hyper as anything. Usually, he's not allowed to have any." Jou frowned at the boy, who still clung to Seto. "Where'd you get the Jumbo, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head, his eyes going wide. "I can't tell you! Yami said that if I told I wouldn't get any more." He pouted. "Yami gave me green. I like _red_." The boy sounded so miserable, at being denied his favourite flavour of a lolly that Jou and Seto both began to laugh.

Yugi's face fell. "Y-you're laughing at me?" his eyes began to water, and Jou paused in the middle of a laughing fit.

"We're sorry, Yug." Jou said, giving Yugi a friendly hug. "And yes, I'll come with you to Kaiba's this afternoon."

"Cool!" Yugi said, brightening. "Me, and Yami and Seto and you can all play…" Yugi grinned, and suddenly, Jou wondered what he had gotten himself into. "…Hide'n'seek!" he squealed happily.

Seto, Jou, and even Yami in his soul room gave identical groans, just sealing their doom.

Well, that was the second chapter. Who liked Yugi on a sugar high? The next one will be out soon, I think. After that, they'll come slower, because I'll actually have to write them.

Weeping Angel


	3. Hide and Seek

To the Victor go the Spoils.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Somebody in Japan does, lucky bugger. I just like … playing with them a bit, and I try to return them just like I found them. ::grins:: it doesn't always work though.

This is, I think, the longest chapter so far. So enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. Oh, and please try not to kill me for this chapter…^_^

On to the fic

Yugi loved playing Hide'n'seek. It was the one game he could beat Yami at. Because he was so small, there were so many places in which he could fit and hide, whereas the others couldn't. Such as where he was right now.

Granted, though the space between the washing machine and the sink in the laundry of Seto's mansion was tight, very tight, he still fit, and, since he was back against the wall, far back, he doubted that Yami could even reach him. 

He hoped Yami had done what he had asked, closing off their mental link. It meant that the game would be fair for Seto, and for Jou when it was his turn to be it. 

Yugi's mind briefly wondered to Jou, who was also hiding somewhere in the house, while Seto and Yami looked for them. Jou had seemed angry at him at school earlier that day, when he had told him about what Yami and Seto had said…the boy still had trouble believing it himself, so he didn't blame Jou for his reaction. And besides, it was well known that Jou and Seto hated each other with a passion. Jou was probably worried that Seto would try to hurt him; that was all. Yugi smiled, reminding himself mentally to thank Jou for his concern later.

Wishing he had a book, Yugi settled for the wait until someone found him. In this game, since they were not exactly playing by the traditional rules, when you were found, you joined the 'it' team, and helped search. So Yami, Seto or Jou could find him, although for some reason he hoped that it was Yami or Seto who found him.

Jou watched the ancient spirit and his love glare at each other as they counted down.

"…Forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty…" they chanted together, the glare never leaving either of their faces.

"…Ready or not, here I come…"

As soon as those words had been said, the two turned and headed in opposite directions, Yami heading in the direction of the bedrooms, Seto to the kitchens.

Silently, Jou left for the kitchens, determination etched in every feature of his face.

Yami followed the sound of heated voices to the large lounge room, stopping just outside the door, where he could see and hear all of what was said, but the occupants of the room couldn't see him.

He wasn't surprised to see that it was Kaiba and Jou. 

What surprised him was the argument he had walked into.

"You said you would tell me why, Seto. You promised." Jou said angrily. "you said you cared for me, well, now I want you to prove it. Tell me what made you decide you had to cheat on me, with the most innocent of all my friends."

Jou could see that his words had pained Seto. The other boy replied, "Jou, I do love you, and I love only you. Yugi is…"

Jou cut him off. "Oh, so now it's Yugi who's the toy?"

Outside, Yami growled in his throat. A toy? When he got his hands on the brown haired billionaire, he was going to kill him! But then he heard Jou's next words.

"Then tell me what you were thinking, Kaiba. Tell me why?" Jou practically snarled.

"Because I had to. Jou, _I_ don't love Yugi, but Yami does." Seto said. "I know as well as you do that he loves Yugi."

Jou nodded uncertainly. "It seems the only one who can't see that is Yugi himself. But that still doesn't explain why you told Yugi you loved him, especially if you lied to him!"

"Yami won't tell Yugi, unless he's forced to. I just applied the force."

"But why? Why now?" Now that Jou knew part of what had happened, he was calmer.

"You remember in the Duellist Kingdom, when Yami and Yugi saved Mokuba and me?" Jou nodded and Seto continued. "I've been thinking of a way to repay them. This is what I came up with."

"But…" Jou paused in thought. "But what if Yugi decides he loves you and not Yami? What'll you do then?"

Yami frowned outside. He was that readable? He couldn't be, he was the King of Games, he could always hide what he was thinking, what he was feeling. 

Couldn't he?

Yami turned his attention back to the argument, anxiously waiting to hear Seto's answer.

Seto frowned. "I don't think we'll have that problem. You've seen the way Yugi looks at Yami. He practically worships him."

"Well, yeah, I have noticed."

"I think Yugi does love Yami, he just doesn't recognise his own feelings."

"Maybe, but…" Jou's eyes widened. "Fuck!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Seto looked startled at the outburst. "What?"

"Fuck! Seto, Yugi looks at you the same way!"

Seto looked stricken. "No, he doesn't!"

"He…" Jou started to say, but he was cut off by a new voice.

"Well, well, well." Said the smooth voice of Yami Bakura. Seto and Jou turned to face the white haired spirit, who smirked back. Standing next to him was the blonde haired spirit of the Millennium Rod.

"Bakura. Ishtar." Seto growled in greeting.

"It seems you have gotten yourself in quite a little mess, doesn't it?" Ishtar remarked coolly.

Bakura turned his head to the door. "Pharaoh, you can come out now. We know you're there."

Yami walked in the room, acting as if everything was alright, and he hadn't just overheard a very sensitive conversation.

"What do you want, Tomb Raider?" Yami asked harshly. 

Bakura smirked. "Now, now, is that any way to treat the one who holds your dear light's life in his hands. I might get careless…"

"Leave Yugi out of this, Tomb Raider!" Yami ordered.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, this is just so much fun, watching you running around, like chickens with your heads cut off. I don't really feel like leaving you alone just yet. Do you Ishtar?" the spirit turned to the insane spirit next to him.

"No, I agree. This is fun." Ishtar replied, an insane smile on his features.

"I repeat. What. Do. You. Want." Yami ground out.

"Well, I for one what to see how this plays out…with a few of our own rules, of course."

"And what makes you think we'll play by your rules?" Seto asked.

"You can't afford not to." Ishtar said.

"Or rather, Yugi cant afford for you not to…" Bakura added, smiling.

__

Yugi blinked as his eyes adjusted, and then focused in the dark and empty space that was the Shadow Realm. He blinked again. How in the world had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was playing Hide'n'seek with Jou, Yami and Seto in Seto's mansion. With his eyes adjusted, Yugi could finally identify his companions; Yami; Seto; Mokuba – what was he doing in the Shadow Realm, Yugi's mind asked – Ryou; Ryou's yami, Bakura; Malik; and Malik's yami, Ishtar. They stood in a semi circle, all facing him, although Mokuba looked scared, like he himself felt. Yugi could understand the younger Kaiba's nervousness, as he guessed Mokuba had never been to the Shadow Realm before. But that didn't explain his own. 

"Well, Yugi?" Ishtar began with a sardonic smile, startling Yugi out of his thoughts. "Have you decided?"

'Decided what?' Yugi thought, but before he could voice his confusion, he heard himself reply something completely different.

"Yes, I have." Yugi's body turned to face Yami, and Yugi found, to his horror, that he had no control over the body's movements.

"Who is it?" Bakura asked, his smile matching Ishtar's. Ryou and Malik exchanged worried glances behind their yamis.

'Who is what' Yugi questioned silently. He was surprised when he got an answer, especially when the voice that spoke to him sounded eerily similar to Pegasus.

'Who is the one you will destroy, Little Yugi.' The voice said. 'Who is the one you will kill.' It was a statement, not a question.

Yugi blanched inwardly. Kill?! He didn't want to kill anyone. But even as he thought this, he heard his voice speak again.

"I'm sorry Yami, but I love Seto." Yugi turned to face the latter.

At these words, both Yami and Seto paled, like they knew something he didn't. Yugi's mind found it disturbing that Seto had seemed scared too.

"No! Yugi!" Yami cried.

"I'm sorry." Seto stated quietly, his hand tightening on Mokuba's shoulder. 'Sorry?' Yugi wondered. 'What does Seto have to be sorry about?'

As if someone was using him as a puppet, Yugi turned.

Just in time to see Yami attack. The ancient pharaoh held the Millennium Rod in his hand, and had somehow changed it to its dagger form.

Suddenly, Yugi had control of his body, full control. "Yami?" the small boy asked, petrified. "What-?" but he was cut off as the dagger struck its target – him.

"Yugi, I'm sorry." Yami whispered as he plunged the knife down into Yugi's chest again. And again.

Yugi shot up startled, eyes wide. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, repeating to himself, "It was just a dream. Just a dream." 

Then he burst into tears.

~*~*~

And the next chapter is done. The fourth chapter may take a while for me to get out, but I hope it will be soon.

Please, review


End file.
